To My Loving Hanyou, Inuyasha
by Keiosu-Ichuu-Atto
Summary: To be apart without anything but memories of him. A peotry fic of Kagome's feelings, very touching, dedicated to Sapphire-glass.


_He knows the things  
I dream of_

"Inuyasha" She whispered lightly as she gazed mindlessly up at the stars thinking none other then the one man who silently claimed her heart with an unsound beauty. He brought her heart bonds to stand by for an eternity even when he no longer stands by her. He knew her heart more then she had let him know. He knew her deepest dreams when she hadn't even spoken a word. Kagome sighed painfully and flipped through her history with Inuyasha in her diary.

_The places where  
I've been_

Her mind swept through the memories of being constantly by his side even though he was deeply wounded or she had become sick, silly little things like having her brother date a girl and the touching moments of when he wanted to her remain with him. Every place in feudal Japan had she been by his side, for the moment he attained his new power of the fang, the power to cleave through the evil situations at his risk. Had Kagome loved every moment she spent with Inuyasha, even though he struggled to keep her safe. She felt dearly she owed him her life.

_He accepts the person  
that I am  
_

Despite everything she'd learned of herself, to be apart of his first love. That he wished from the moment he locked eyes with their meeting, he desired her blood to be spilt with his claws to obtain such a piece of hell. To be from a time where love could always over pass at heart. Kagome sighed terribly and snapped the book shut and walked to the window, thinking mindlessly to herself… 'He must accept me, for who I am right…?'

_He's more than  
just a friend_

Kagome thought to herself nightly and daily. That her love for him was not artificial, that it was real, the real thing. As if she could know what true love meant but if this feeling wrenching in her chest wasn't love…there clearly couldn't be anything better. "I love him, I truly love that thick headed hanyou." She blushed at the mere thought of him returning the clear words to her without a pause, without a stutter has always been around her. She whisked around to face her room, flooded in pink remembering the night's she and Inuyasha spent in here. "What will happen when I can't go back?" She thought, clamping her teeth on her nails dreading the day that the time gate freezes on her.

_He's always been there  
for me  
_

"But, he's never left me, he's always been there for me! Even when I wish he wasn't." thinking back to certain things when she had stripped to become clean and rid of blood. Watching. She shuddered slightly but loved his strong presence everywhere she went. Strong and proud but deep inside, hiding like a child from his future. Kagome wished she could be there instead of being at home studying for a test she was not well equipped for. He was always there for her. Even at school. Keeping her amused and eating her bento boxes.

_No matter where I roam  
and whenever we're together_

She quickly ran her mind through the memories of her anger when he angered her deeply and she threatened to return home. No matter his words, she hadn't always wanted to go home, just be with that hanyou she trusted her life with, as she knew he'd sacrifice his entire body for hers to be completely safe. Wherever she had left to he would always be close by.  
"Where ever I am, Inuyasha. You're always there for me. So loyal, how can I love that?" her heart leapt slightly with the sudden thought of his warm embrace it sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't keep herself remaining inside.

_It's better  
than being home._

She dashed madly out the door and ran without a breath to the well and leaned up against it as happiness spread like a disease in her heart slowly killing her with love. She leaped vigorously into the well and found herself floating along through the time gate and ended up breathing in the sweet air of feudal Japan. She got up and raced to her love, Inuyasha. She knew where he stood everywhere as if connected with more then minds. She saw the vivid blur of red and ran to him none stop.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha just was able to whisper the words of her name before she embraced him tightly without words to speak how she felt. She whispered words only her true heart would only speak… "I love you…"


End file.
